


Only Then

by eipoohreel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Fanfiction, Gore, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eipoohreel/pseuds/eipoohreel
Summary: Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook are known for their kind personality.But what will happen if we got to know them better?Will we still think of them they way we think of them now?What are they hiding from us?Let's find out their secrets.
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship





	Only Then

Jimin's POV

The crowds are cheering loudly and they are enjoying the singing contest in their campus.

"Now! The one we've all been waiting for! Let's welcome... Mr Jeon Jungkook!!", the MC shouted as the crowd goes wilder.

"The crowd's wilder than usual, why is that Tae?" Jimin asked confusedly.

🎶 Nareul saranghaneun beobeun eolyeobji anhayo  
Jigeum moseub geudaelo nareul kkok anajuseyo  
Uri najungeneun eotteohge doeljin mollado  
Jeonghaejiji anhaseo geuge naneun johayo🎶

"Seriously? You don't know why?", Tae answered surprised to what Jimin asked.

"Um, I mean, I wouldn't ask if I know... right?"

Taehyung sighed in disbelief after hearing what Jimin said.

🎶Nega dareun sarami johajimyeon  
Naega neo eopsneun ge igsukhaejimyeon  
Geuttaega omyeon geuttaega doemyeon  
Geuttae heeojimyeon dwae 🎶

"That's Jungkook! The most popular guy in our school!", Tae explained.

But Jimin's expression just became weirder for being more confused than a while ago.

"He's Jeon Jungkook and he's our homeroom classmate for god's sake Park Jimin! How come you don't know him?", Tae explained again.

🎶 Neoreul saranghaneun beopdo eoryeobji anhayo  
Han beon deo useojugo jogeum deo akkyeojumyeon  
Uri saranghaneun beopdo eoryeobji anhayo  
Maeil cheoeum mannan nunbicheuro seororeul barabwa jumyeon 🎶

"Well I'm sorry.", Jimin said sarcastically

"You know that I'm not paying attention to anyone aside from you and our professors right?", he continued.

"You should know more about the people here. Anyways, let's go, we should head back home now, it's getting late."

"Um, you should probably head home first, I have something left to do.", Jimin said shyly while scratching the back of his head.

🎶 Nega wonhadeun maldeun neol jabeul geogo  
Naega deo isang jichyeo geodji mothal ttae  
Geuttaega omyeon geuttaega doemyeon  
Geuttae heeojimyeon dwae  
Geuttae heeojimyeon dwae 🎶

"Argh fine! Just come home as soon as you're done, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

___________________________________________________

Jungkook's POV

Girl 1: Jungkook oppa!! You're so great!

Girl 2: Can I take a picture with you?

"Sure sure but let me hold your phone, you might hurt your arm.", Jungkook said while smiling at the girls.

Lots of their schoolmates are fans of Jungkook whether they are men or women because of his great personality and talents.

Girl 2: Wow he's so approachable and kind!

Girl 1: I know right???

"Wow JK~ What competition have you NOT won?", Hoseok exclaimed.

"Well, he's not the top student in our campus for nothing!", Namjoon replied.

"Enough of your sweet talks please. Yoongi, did you receive the package scheduled today?", Jungkook asked irritatedly.

"Of course, it's in our hideout.", Yoongi replied coldly.

"Okay, let's go.", JK

"Let's beat some ass!", they said in unison.

~

Third Person's POV

"What do you want??! What did I do to you?", said by a man whose arms and legs are tied.

The man's crying his eyes out from the pain he's feeling. His bruised body and bleeding head from punch and kick are giving up. He's slowly losing his consciousness but still, he's not yet giving up.

"Nothing. I just want you to know how to feel pain. Isn't this what you're doing to other people? So take a taste of it bastard.", a masked person with a skull print angrily said.

"I'm sorry please forgive me. It won't happen again, please I'm begging you!", he said desperately.

"You're begging? Then kneel!"

The man kneel but only to receive a gunshot on his shoulder. He growled and cried in pain but the masked person remain unbothered.

"You said it won't happen again, right? Well it really won't because I'm gonna fuckin' kill you tonight!!!", the person shouted and laughed maniacally.

"I'll be the only one who'll kill because I want to. No one can stop me.", the masked person whispered with a smirk.

BANG! 💥 BANG! 💥

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed this part! Please support my story, thank you! Borahae!

▪︎eipoohreel▪︎

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can add me on Facebook Alex Armanto J-Min or you can follow me on Wattpad @eipoohreel. Thank you co-armys and JiKookers ♡


End file.
